villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shredder (Live-Action Movies)
The Shredder is the main antagonist of the 2014 Paramount film universe of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles ''and the secondary antagonist of its 2016 sequel ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows. He is the current and supreme leader of the Foot Clan. He is played by Tohoru Masamune in the original film and Brian Tee''' (who also played DK Takashi in The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift) in the 2016 sequel Out of the Shadows. ''History'' Early Life Little is known about the Shredder's history, except that he actually raised Eric Sacks in Japan after Sacks' father died in Vietnam War, and that he is such a skilled and ruthless warrior. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Present Day and Terrorizing New York City He is the supreme leader of his own army The Foot Clan and he lives with his army in an unknown place in New York City and also succeeds in terrorizing the entire city. Activation with Sacks and Getting the New Armor Suit When April O'Neil confides with Sacks the existence of the Turtles, he informs the Shredder of just who is opposing the Foot. Realizing that the Turtles are needed to complete the Foot's master plan, Sacks designs a suit of armor for the Shredder. First Confrontation with The Turtles and Battling Splinter The Shredder arrives at the Turtles' lair and easily defeats them before engaging Master Splinter. Splinter puts up a decent duel with the Shredder, but eventually, the Shredder defeats Splinter. With Splinter defeated, the Shredder captures the Turtles (sans Raphael) and takes his leave. Battling with Raphael and Escape of The Turtles After the first battle with Shredder and Splinter's defeat, Raphael joins up with April and her cameraman Vern Fenwick to rescue the Turtles. Sacks reveals Shredder's plan to spread over the entire city the toxic gas and to poison the entire city's civilians in order to rule the city and later, Sacks will save everyone with an antidote that is made from the mutagen and Shredder and Sacks will be powerful and rich. Raphael arrives to Sacks' mansion, where the other Turtles are imprisoned, and duels the Shredder, only to be defeated. The Shredder makes his getaway with Sacks. Final Fight with the Turtles on Sacks Industries Tower and Defeat Later, Shredder arrives to the Sacks Industries building rooftop to spread the toxic gas but then, the Turtles and Shredder are fighting each other in a intense and lengthy battle on the rooftop. After that, Fenwick manages to defeat Sacks, and later O'Neil holds the mutagen to Shredder's eyes who attacks her and takes the mutagen for himself, before that, The Turtles are still fighting him and start to defeat him after they played their own game called "Buck Buck". Later, as the satellite tower on the building is collapsing and the toxic gas spreading is being extremely stopped, Shredder, O'Neil and The Turtles are all hanging on the collapsed tower, and Shredder throws one of his own blades to The Turtles and O'Neil but then, Leonardo throws the blade to Shredder and wounds him. Later, Leo throws his own sword to Shredder's body and later, April kicks Shredder's head and makes him fall to his defeat. After the battle, the heroes have saved the entire city and the day. As he lies defeated, the Shredder grasps a small vial of mutagen. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows The Shredder returns in this film, but this time as the secondary antagonist (behind Krang). One year after his defeat, Shredder was imprisoned. When he is transferred between prisons by Casey Jones, his Foot Clan operating under the direction of a scientist named Baxter Stockman, attacks the convoy transporting him. The Turtles, tipped off to the escape attempt by April O'Neil, fend them off. As Stockman is still able to affect Shredder's escape using a teleportation device, it is hijacked mid-teleport and Shredder winds up in an another dimension. There, he met the alien warlord Krang who tells Shredder about his plans to invade and rule the world and gives him a mutagenic compound in exchange for his promise to find three components of a machine that Krang sent to Earth years ago, which when united will open a portal to his dimension. Shredder then recruits the two criminals that were transported alongside him in the convoy, Bebop and Rocksteady, and has scientist Stockman use Krang's mutagen on Bebop and Rocksteady to transform them into powerful animal mutants (a warthog and rhinoceros). At the end, after Bebop and Rocksteady find the last component, Shredder and Stockman complete the portal device and opens the gateway to Krang's dimension, through which his modular war machine, the Technodrome, begins to emerge. After Shredder has Stockman taken away, Krang then immediately betrays Shredder. Enraged, Shredder brandishes his retractable blades. Before Shredder could attack, Krang freezes him and locks him away with his collection of defeated foes. Trivia *In an early, 2012 draft of the script called "The Blue Door", the Shredder was instead a military man known as "Colonel Schradder" and was revealed later on to be a yellow-skinned, red-eyed alien with the ability to sprout spikes. Before the release of the film it was believed that the character Eric Sacks was the Shredder but this turned out to be untrue due to last minute re-shoots. **Sacks IS the Shredder in the 2014 film's video game, though. *Tohoru Masamune was to reprise the role in Out of the Shadows before Brian Tee took over. *Since the Shredder was last seen with some mutagen, it's possible that the mutagen made him look younger, hence his recasting. *The Shredder's real name is never spoken out loud. However, his prison report identifies him as Oroku Saki. Quotes Gallery Shredder !6.jpg|The Shredder faces Master Splinter shredder !7.jpg Shredder !9.jpg Shredder !13.jpg Shredder !17.jpg Shredder !18.jpg Shredder 2screengrab03_16x9_cropped.jpg Shredder TMNT.PNG Shredder Defeat.PNG|The Shredder's first defeat ShredderOS.PNG|Shredder imprisoned in Out of the Shadows ShredderK.PNG|Shredder talking with Krang Shredder TMNT 2 Out of Shadows.PNG|The Shredder recruits Bebop and Rocksteady ShredderP.PNG|Shredder opens the Portal ShredderMask.PNG|Shredder masked ShredderK2.PNG|Shredder confronts Krang ShredderBetrayal.PNG|Krang betrays Shredder ShredderEnding.PNG|The Shredder's second defeat. Category:Movie Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Terrorists Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Warlords Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Usurper Category:Conspirators Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:War Criminals Category:Ninjas Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Cult Leaders Category:Live Action Villains Category:TMNT Villains Category:Parents Category:Egotist